How's It Gonna Be Series Part Three
by Pain Not the Measure of Mercy
Summary: A series of one-shot songfics about the rocky relationship between Randy Orton and Mickie James. Part Three: Round and Round


Author's Note: So I'm very confused about this piece...... One of my best friends Ashley really likes it but I'm just not really sure about it. It was really hard to write something using this song but I promised my friend I'd use it so here is what I came up with. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Love to all!

* * *

**_Round and Round_**

_If you believe in me  
Like I believe in you  
You wouldn't be tellin' me things  
That weren't exactly true_

The music flowed through the bar like a slow steady heartbeat. It was hard, in Mickie's opinion, to find a place that played good music anymore. Maybe it was her and her love for classic rock that was just too hard to accommodate in today's media induced corporate rock scene. Either way she appreciated the sounds of old school Aerosmith as she nursed her second screwdriver.

_Now everything changes  
Ain't nothin' the same  
I'm gettin' the strangest feeling, baby  
I can't remember my name_

Her buzz has been intensifying with every sip for about thirty minutes now and yet her brain was still humming with the thoughts of walking out on Randy earlier that night. If only she could blame the alcohol for her confusion about her feelings towards Randy. She finished the glass with one last gulp and since she was still nowhere near clear on her feelings she decided one more drink wouldn't hurt. Why couldn't she just pick? Be with Randy or not. Why did her thoughts seem to be going in circles?

_'Cause the life I've been livin'  
And the love I've been givin'  
Will be sure to send you spinnin'  
With your feet never touching the ground  
Goin' round n' round_

Mickie signaled for the bartender to pour her another drink and while he was reluctant to it was her call and if she wanted to get shit faced over something that was probably petty that was her business. Mickie saw the hesitation and judgment in his eyes.

"Just pour it, I'll be right back." She snapped, giving him one last glare before diverting her eyes to see what was ahead of her as she headed toward the back bathroom. It was none of his business how much she drank, she wasn't bothering anyone.

_When it was one for all  
And it was all for one  
And everything that we did  
Never bothered no one_

Splashing water one her face she decided that a decision about her relationship with Randy wasn't going to be made tonight, no matter how much she wanted it to. Or maybe the fact the she couldn't make a decision was decision enough. Maybe it meant that they shouldn't be together. She turned the water off and used a paper towel to dry off her face. That was her brain talking again, she knew if she listened to her heart it would have told her the exact opposite. Mickie shut her eyes and tried not to think about it, just another problem to put off until tomorrow. Stepping back out of the bathroom she headed back to her seat only to find someone sitting in the stool next to it.

"I paid your tab." He said quietly.

"How did you know-"

"I saw the purse. Nice to know you didn't throw out everything I gave you."

"Randy, I-" She stopped when he got up and left.

_Now everything changes  
Ain't nothing the same  
I'm gettin' the strangest feeling, baby  
I can't remember my name_

Mickie really just wanted to sit there and continue to drown her sorrows in vodka but she knew she couldn't just let Randy walk out of the bar like that. So with no idea what she was going to say or how she even felt she picked herself up off the bar stool and followed him out. He had reached his car by the time Mickie had caught up with him.

"Randy!" Mickie shouted over the ice cold rain.

"I didn't think you'd follow me out." He said when she'd finally reached him. "You know with the rain and all." Randy loved the rain and the fact that Mickie hated it always fueled the same argument one that he loved.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_I hate the rain!" She'd stated as soon as she'd stepped in the nice warm hotel room. Randy looked up from the lame movie to see his girlfriend drenched from head to toe. "I hate the rain!" She'd repeated as she peeled out her rain soaked jacket. "It serves no purpose! It's just stupid and cold and wet!" A smile grew on Randy's face as he got up to grab her a towel from the bathroom._

"_Yeah honey. It's not like it hydrates the earth or you don't use it every day for your hour long showers or anything. It's so pointless." Mickie'd given him a glare and thus the argument of rain and its purpose was born and was argued every time the rain fell._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I guess this was just more important." Mickie said pulling him back into the present. She finally let her heart win the argument and threw herself into the most passionate kiss she could muster.

_'Cause the life I've been livin'  
And the love I've been givin'  
Will be sure to send you spinnin'  
But you ain't never touching the ground  
Goin' round n' round _

Randy responded as quickly as his shocked body would allow him. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her as if it would be the last time he'd hold her, which given her recent attitude towards him it could have been. When they finally pulled apart Randy braced himself for a goodbye or an angry reaction. Instead a simple spread across Mickie's face.

"What?" Randy found himself asking.

"Our first kiss was in the rain." The simple smile still on her lips as she spoke. "I was sixteen and you had just barely started your career in OVW, remember?"

Randy remember clearly, in fact that kiss was one of the reasons Randy enjoyed the rain so much, it brought him back to that night so many years ago.

_Can you remember the days  
When you were sweet sixteen  
And always followed the ways  
Of someone elses dream_

"Let's get out of the rain before we catch pneumonia." Randy said as he unlocked the rental car. Mickie nodded and made her way to the passenger door.

They reached the hotel quickly and immediately headed towards Randy's room. Clothes were shed the second the hotel room door was closed. Not once the entire time from the bar to the point now where Randy was on top of her did Mickie feel one ounce of regret. She took it as a sign, maybe she should listen to her heart more often.

_Now everything changes  
Ain't nothing the same  
I'm gettin' the strangest feeling, baby  
I can't remember my name_

Hours later, tangled in the sheets and curled up next to a sleeping Randy, Mickie had a thought; maybe her feelings did go back and forth a lot but everyone's did, right? Maybe there's did a little more than a normal relationship but they were far from normal. She decided not to dwell on it very long. She had listened to her heart and it had lead her here, next to Randy. Maybe in the morning her emotions would seesaw again but for now they were stable. In the morning she would worry about her feelings going in circles.

_I'm goin' round n' round n' round n' round...._

_Goin' round n' round n' round n' round...._


End file.
